Phobia
by Ignotus Somnium
Summary: Even the strongest people are vulnerable to fear.


"Phobia"

Author: Theresa A.B., Tash Dragon

Date: 7/3/04 11:55PM

Desc: Even the strongest people are vulnerable to fear.

Sonic and all related characters belong to SEGA, DiC, and Archie. I'm not getting paid for this; I don't even get an allowance, so don't sue me. All you'll get is this (currently in the process of breaking down) computer.

The first thing that anyone heard was the initial explosion. For some, that was also the last thing they ever heard.

The attack came without warning. There was no time to group up, to grab weapons. There was barely even any time to run. As soon as anyone figured out what was going on, it was every man for himself.

Sonic darted through the panicked crowd. It had to be Robotnik. It had to be. Sonic finally made it into a street without many evacuees, and ran for it. The explosions were mostly coming from the eastern edge of the village. He gritted his teeth, trying not to think about all the people who lived in that part of Knothole. Most of them were already beyond help.

There was a flash to his right. Sonic stopped his breakneck pace, peering through the resulting cloud of dust for any attacker. His heart pounded in his chest, making him all the more nervous. But after twenty seconds there was no more movement, so Sonic told himself it must have been a metal doorknob. Then he was off again, lifting another trail of dust. This time he saw the marks of destruction almost immediately.

Lazer scorches marred the ground. Huts had burning holes in their walls and roofs. A few looked as if they could fall in upon themselves at any moment. Worst of all were the people. As he had expected, most were long gone. Broken bodies were strewn across the street. They were all people Sonic knew. People who, barely twenty minutes ago, had been perfectly happy. One, a young tabby cat, would have had a birthday tomorrow. Now they were all just corpses, gruesome representations of what had once been. Some looked as if they'd died instantly, or at least quickly. Others were caught in their final scenes of agony. Twisted bodies reached towards some imagined solace while vainly trying to stop their blood loss.

Forcing his eyes from the ghastly scene, Sonic finally found what he'd been looking for. A large machine roared and clanked, plowing down huts with gigantic spiked mace while shooting lazers at random. Inside the machine was Robotnik, howling with sadistic laughter. Sonic ran towards it, determined to stop Robotnik before he could do any more damage.

"So, Hedgehog," Robotnik roared, "come to play hero?" He turned the machine towards Sonic. "You'll never win."

"We'll see about that, 'Buttnik!"Sonic shot back. Then he raced towards the machine, keeping an eye on the huge mace. One hit with that would be the end of him.

The last thing he expected was the side attack. Before Sonic even noticed the flash of metal, he was hit by an all-too-familiar robot. He fell to the ground, stunned.

"Hello, Sonic," Metal said. The robot walked over to him. "I've been waiting for this." He put a foot on Sonic's back, using just enough weight to keep the hedgehog down. "Look around you," he purred. "You were too late, Sonic. They all got here before you, and now look." Without the giant machine to look at, Sonic suddenly noticed the bodies in the vicinity. Bunnie Rabbot's usually happy eyes stared lifeless mere meters away, her head drooping at an unnatural angle. Rotor's back was to Sonic, but that didn't keep him from noticing the lazer hole straight through the walrus' heart. Tears welled up in Sonic's eyes, tears that he had sworn he'd never cry. There were Tails and Sally in the same spot. Sally's right arm was bloodied, and her leg looked broken. Tails had stood in front, protecting her until he was fatally shot. At least, Sonic thought, they had died quickly.

"It's such a pity," Metal continued, "that the world's fastest living being couldn't get here fast enough to save his friends... or himself." The robot placed a hand near Sonic's throat, and began to tear it out.

Sonic's eyes shot open, and he gasped for breath. It was only a dream, he thought. No matter how real it seemed, no matter how many times it comes back, it's still just a dream.

Hopefully.

One-shot, obviously. If you have any suggestions, complaints, or approval, please review. If not, thanks for reading this anyway.


End file.
